


I Miss You

by bellamouse16



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, I think its so cute that gerry cash and marshall all have their own tag, Short, currently using rpf and oneshots as an outlet to work out kinks in my other writing, mention of various stars players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Tyler needs a little pick-me-up after the team goes through a bit of a tough time.





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really write a lot of RPFs anymore, but this happened (and I’m pretty sure I’ve been writing little oneshots lately to work out some kinks I’ve been having in my personal writing). Anyway, here we go.

The team had lost Jamie, Zucc, and now cogs, and now they were even going to fall out of the standings if the Avalanche won their game tonight.  Tyler sighed as he leaned further into the cushions of the hotel couch.  The avalanche game was on, but he wasn’t really paying attention.  He couldn’t let this get to him.  That wouldn’t do anything to help the team win.  His phone rang and he was tempted to ignore it, but he gave in and answered without looking.

“Hello?”

“Ty? Why do I only see your ear?”

He heard Y/N’s light laughter.  He pulled the phone away from his face to see Y/N Facetiming him.  She was laying in their bed.  Gerry’s head was perched on her shoulder.  If he had to guess, Marshall and Cash were probably on the bed too.

“Letting the boys in bed again?”

“They miss you.”

He couldn’t help but smile as Gerry looked up and licked her cheek.

“Ugh, really Ger?”

“He’s trying to steal you while I’m away.”

“He would never.”

“I wouldn’t blame you or him,” Tyler said jokingly, but his smile slipped off his face.

Y/N sighed.

“Babe.”

Tyler reluctantly looked back up at Y/N.

“We’re gonna fuck this up again.  Maybe it won't be a losing streak, but we can't keep up with the Avs or the Blues.  We really can’t without Jamie.”

“ty. Shut up.”

He paused, vaguely shocked by Y/N.

“You definitely won't make playoffs with that attitude.”

“The fuck, Y/N.”

She rolled her eyes.

“No, you don’t get to mope and be pissed at me for telling you exactly what you want to hear.  I’m not gonna tell you the team sucks, cause you don’t.  Jamie will come back; the team will get back into playoffs even if the Avs do win tonight.  I know you guys will.  You just need to stop feeling bad about yourself.  Alright?”

Tyler swallowed.

“Yeah…”

They were quiet for a moment.

“Thanks,” Tyler said, his voice cracking a bit.

Tyler was about to say something more, but then Cash leapt up and landed on Y/N, causing her to drop the phone.  He laughed as he saw a flash of brown fur and heard muttering.  When he finally saw Y/N again, her tank top had slipped down a bit and her previously perfect bun had fallen out and her hair was down in waves. 

“You good?” Tyler asked, a grin hiding the laugh he was dying to let out.

Y/N rolled her eyes.

“Oh, you know, these babies miss you.  They can’t wait for you to come home.  I don’t know if they like hearing your voice when you aren’t around.  They usually look happy to hear your voice, but Cash is moping right now…” Y/N broke off, letting out an unexpected laugh, although Tyler knew from experience, she would never be laughing about the boys being sad.

“What now?”

“It’s just… you and Cash look the same when you mope,” Y/N said between fits of laughter. 

Tyler shot her an unimpressed look but failed to hold it long. 

“I miss you, babe.”

“I miss you too, but you’ll be back soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> How everyone enjoys this. As always, comments are appreciated. I've been playing around with this John Tavares oneshot/imagine so if anyone is interested in reading that, comment.


End file.
